Couples threesome
by ThePlague23
Summary: Couple Eliza and Monika run into some difficulties in their relationship and they bring in a third person to fix it. WARNING: Dark. Honestly, the summary would make a happy story than some of the things I put in here. Anyway, Futa and oral sex.


_**Not gonna** **lie, I spent two hours making this, and it's pretty messed up at one point, so be careful I guess. Anyway, on with the women with dicks!**_

If Eliza was being completely honest, she wasn't that shocked.

Sure, it was supposed to sting a bit when she discovers that her girlfriend of one year, two months, six days, twenty two hours and fifty six seconds (but honestly, who was counting) was keeping a life changing secret that had been crippling to her self confidence and explained her fear of showing any skin, but that was to be expected when you had a hideous secret that could ruin any relationship.

What did sting, however, was the fact that Monika was seeing another woman about it.

"Why don't we ever do more that kissing?" Eliza had asked once, her head resting peacefully on her girlfriend's shoulder as they snuggled on the couch watching some Old but Gold movies. She had felt the stiffness take hold of the warm muscles that she was resting on, listening to the exhale that came from deep within the others' chest.

"Liza, we've been over this." Was what came softly, a sigh in reply returning soon after.

"Am I not good enough?" Eliza asked quietly, the other's head snapping to stare at her distraught eyes instantly.

"No! Oh Eliza. You are perfect, I just need some time to adjust to the idea of being more open." She said as she hugged Eliza Ptightly, the smaller woman clinging back just as tight. The pair stayed this way, turning off the television and falling asleep together.

Eliza still doubt the encouraging words.

 _She screamed as her body was racked with an orgasm, her fingers barely slowing down and she squeezed her eyes shut and returned to her mirage, forgoing the image of Monika eating her out for the blond to suck at her tit greedily as she fingered Eliza's soaking pussy, hitting all the right places._

Soon enough after their conversation, Eliza became aware that Monika was spending more and more time with another woman, Grace Nam, who was a lovely lady who lived next to the couple. At first, she didn't take notice. Since the pair had moved into their small flat, the blond had become fast friends with the woman next door, the two baking together and spending time tinker"ing with electronics.

"I'm going over to see Grace again, I'll be back with cookies!" Monika called from the front door, Eliza poking her head out of the dining room, watching with an eyebrow raised as Monika shifted her weight.

"Again? I swear, you'll both be more likely to get fat than to have sex with each other." Eliza said with a smile on her face. The pair had always been open with the jokes that included their relationship as long as it was in taste.

 _Eliza held a hand over her mouth as she ground her aching vagina against her fingers, the stimuli of seeing Grace and Monika eating each other out in the sixty nine position proved to much. Through the beating of her own heart, she heard Monika return from shopping, causing Eliza to open her eyes and pull her hand away from herself as quickly as possible._

Monika turned bright red and looked down in embarrassment, avoiding Eliza's eyes. With a forced laugh, she quickly grabbed her keys and phone and slipped out the door, Eliza watching as it softly clicked closed.

So of course, like any rational person, Eliza started to freak out.

Worries of Monika leaving her invaded her mind. Thoughts of Monika confessing that Eliza was no longer good enough for her, and that she was leaving her for the like minded woman next door. Even if she was overreacting, it was no doubt in her mind that it was her fault, not her lover. She couldn't fathom it, but she couldn't see Monika doing anything of the sort unless Eliza was disappointing in some aspect. Or all aspects.

 _Horrible thoughts of Monika taking all of her things and leaving pried at her mind, pulling her apart piece by piece, showing her breaking down over a pair of shorts that Monika had left, to following her ex lover to work and trying to see her, to Eliza hugging the remaining pair of shorts tightly as she cried, and empty pill bottle next to her._

Eliza's head snapped to the side as her tear stained cheek started to sting. She promptly slapped the other side of her face to break herself out of her mind, her body already moving of it's own accord. She soon reached the door and pulled it open, striding to the left and throwing Grace's door open, not caring about what she saw. Eliza froze however, when she saw Grace and Eliza standing next to each other, both staring in surprise at Eliza.

With their dicks out.

Eliza's brain shut down after she noticed that both of the women in front of her were in various states of undress, Monika with her pants opened and her shirt pushed up to show her perky tits and Grace's leggings pooled around her ankles and a bra hanging off one arm. Eliza's legs gave out and she collapsed onto the floor, Grace and Monika rushing over to her after she fell.

 _Images in Eliza's mind changed. From Monika fingering her to fucking her, to getting both of her holes fucked by Grace and Monika, to Monika and Grace raping her in the street after they caught her following them._

"Eliza? Are you okay?" Eliza heard when she opened her eyes, looking to see that Monika was sitting next to her on the side of the bed, the blond woman watching over her girlfriend with fearful eyes. Eliza sighed in relief and sank down into the soft mattress.

"Sweetheart, I had the weirdest dream." Eliza said with a chuckle as she looked around the room, getting confused when she saw different wallpaper and Grace sitting in the corner of the room.

"Oh." Eliza said, sinking down even further in embarrassment as the memories flooded back to her. She was drawn from her mind however when she felt something dropping against her hand. She turned to her side and saw Monika crying, little sniffles coming from her constricting throat as she tried to breath.

"I-I am so sorry Eliza. I s-should've told you sooner, but I was a coward a-and now your going to break up with m-me." Monika said as she buried her face into her hands, hating the feeling of Eliza seeing her cry. Eliza lay still, looking at her girlfriend as she cried and continued to whimper out apologies through her tears.

"Wait, what?" Eliza said in confusion, looking at Monika in confusion, then looking to the other side of the bed when she felt in dip under someone's weight.

"What she's saying, is that you're going to leave her because she didn't tell you her secret." Grace said plainly, staring at the pair with a withering gaze, Monika whimpering and Eliza's eyes widening.

"Wait, you mean her having a penis?" Eliza asked, grace nodding to her. Eliza quickly turned back to the crying blonde and grabbed onto her hands.

"Moni, I love you. And I will never stop. I don't care that you are different, I still love you." Eliza said, Monika staring at the woman laying down.

"R-Really?" Monika asked quietly, to which she was kissed softly, Eliza dropping back down after a second. Eyes wide, Monika dived down and started the kiss again. For the first time, Monika's hands started wondering across Eliza's body, causing a gasp as hands grazed over sensitive flesh.

"As nice as this is, can you not fuck in my bed?" Asked a voice from the corner of the room, Eliza and Monika freezing and turning to see grace sitting next to them, a curious smile on her face.

"At least, not without me." She said as she gently took Eliza's chin into her hand and pressed a firm kiss against her lips, the woman freezing as she was kissed. Grace pulled away after a long second before turning to Monika and giving the same treatment. Both of them stared at Grace for a second, who looked indifferent.

"What? I thought we were going to have a threesome?" Grace said happily, causing instant blushes on the couples faces.

"Okay, how 'bout I lead, huh?" Grace said as she put her hands on her hips and cocked her head at the pair, who just shrugged after a look shared between themselves.

"Okay. Liza honey, strip." Grace said with a new hungry in her words, making Eliza swallow in anticipation of what was coming. She quickly complied, throwing off her shirt and bra. She hooked her thumbs around her pants, but stopped when she heard a gasp, looking up to see Monika staring at her open chest.

"Go on." Grace said softly to Monika as she herself leaned down and pressed a hot kiss against Eliza's tit, a moan shooting through the air. Hearing the sound caused Monika to dive down herself, latched onto a tit and licking all the skin she could find access to. Eliza continued to moan as she felt Grace peppering kisses against her chest, trailing down from her swelling tit to her stomach.

"Moni, take you clothes off." Grace said as her hands started to tug Eliza's pants down. With a barely concealed grin, Monika leaned away from her girlfriend and threw off her shirt and pants, revealing that she had nothing on underneath. Eliza gasped loudly, from the feeling of Grace playing a kiss against her pantie clad vagina or Monika's massive dick she didn't know.

"Give it to me. Now." Eliza moaned out to her girlfriend, motioning for her to come closer. As soon as Monika got with pin reaching distance, Eliza grabbed her hips and brought her cock so it rested right in front of her. Eliza took a deep breath through her nose and found herself throwing open her mouth, pulling the monster in front of her into her mouth. Monika let out a strangled moan as she felt her cock rub against Eliza's tongue. From under Monika, Grace grinned and pulled Eliza's panties away, shoving her tongue into the sopping pussy before her without hesitation.

"Fuck!" Monika moaned out as she felt Eliza moan around her cock, which had been deeply lodged in her throat at this point, the head pushing against her gullet. Grace reached up blindly with her hand and latched onto Monika's bare ass, pulling the cheeks apart and rubbing her finger over the tight asshole that was there. Monika screamed as she felt the finger toying with her anus, grabbing onto Eliza's hair and roughly shoving her cock up and down the woman's throat, gagging noises starting up as Eliza chocked on the cock. With a chuckle, Grace shoved the finger inside the blond woman's ass, causing her to orgasm. She screamed out as she shoved her crotch as far as she could down Eliza's throat and unloaded, Eliza moaning loudly as she felt her body reacting to the intake of cum.

"Shit. That was good." Monika panted out, falling off of Eliza and landing on the bed with a bounce. Grace finally ran her tongue against a rough spot, causing Eliza to scream as she felt the familiar feeling of an orgasm racking her system. Grace pulled back and grabbed onto Monika's shoulder, pulling the blonde over to her girlfriend's leaking pussy. Monika happily started to lap at the oozing pussy, Grace rubbing at Eliza's tits as she twitched occasionally.

 ** _Yeah, I've no clue. I saw that someone requested some futa stuff, so I wrote this. Anyway, see you next time._**

 ** _Oh, and if anyone didn't like it, don't bother whining in the reviews, just don't touch anything and leave this as something that you read and didn't like._**

 ** _Squash out_**


End file.
